Stone Trees
Jacques is doing his daily job sawing trees when he hits a tree that’s made out of stone and has an inscription on it. V.E.N.O.M. steals the tree and translates the inscriptions in order to discover the location of a golden totem. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip *Scott and T-Bob are making their own masks. Scott uses paper, but T-Bob puts a plastic bag over his head, leading Scott to warn him about the dangers of suffocating. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Jacques LaFleur - Maraj *Brad Turner - Hocus Pocus M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Condor *Volcano **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Bruno Sheppard *Nash Gorey V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Stinger *Outlaw Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Black Fox Quotes "A stone tree? Sounds interesting. I just hope you're not getting rocks in your head." - Matt Trakker "Just think: in a few hours, we'll be in a real forest with thousands of trees!" "Big deal. I'd rather wait 'til Christmas when the department stores sell the pretty aluminum ones." "Maybe dad'll let us sleep outdoors, under the stars." "I-if you wanna sleep under the stars, there's a real boring show at the planetarium." - Scott Trakker and T-Bob "Uh, uh! You're not getting me in spiked heels, n-not without a matching handbag." - T-Bob "Ready in Volcano Van?" "All set to erupt!" - Matt Trakker and Jacques LaFleur "How dare you question Mayhem's order. The man is a tactical genius." "Shut up, Gorey!" "Did you hear that? I was praising your genius and Bruno said to shut up. Why the nerve of-" "Shut up!" - Nash Gorey, Bruno Sheppard and Miles Mayhem "I'm glad you kept that safety belt and spikes. I guarantee you won't fall again." "W-why? Did you make me some special arrangement with Sir Isaac Newton?" - Scott Trakker and T-Bob Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruno Sheppard, Nash Gorey and Black Fox *Mark Halloran as Cliff Dagger and Snitch *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Jacques LaFleur and Cruser *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob, Brad Turner and Pierre *Sharon Noble as M.A.S.K. Computer and groupies *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *As the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet is unable to land in the forest, Condor flies out and Volcano dives off the ramp with a parachute. It is unclear if Volcano is being operated by remote control or has an unseen driver since Jacques LaFleur was already on location. It is also unclear who piloted the jet during this mission. *Miles Mayhem identifies Thunderhawk by name. Conflicts *When Scott and T-Bob are running away from the bear, there is a noticable jumpcut in the scrolling background plate. The same thing happens again when they run away from Jackhammer in the forest. *When Mayhem tells Dagger to 'Wait until they're in range, then attack", Dagger's shirt is orange instead of dark blue. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes